


let's get lost

by katiesaygo



Category: Elementary (TV), Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/F, Holidays, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: Sometimes Juliet wishes she was as outlandishly confident as Shawn Spencer.Then, maybe she'd have something to say to the beautiful detective in her car instead of nervously tapping the steering wheel and pretending she needed to adjust her mirrors even though they hadn't moved in at least ten minutes.
Relationships: Joan Watson (Elementary)/Juliet O'Hara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: femslashficlets: janelle monae lyric prompt challenge





	let's get lost

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: _antagonistic coworkers stuck in standstill holiday traffic_ over at the [sapphic stuffing stockers](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/23621.html) flash ficathon!
> 
> and for the femslashficlet's janelle monae prompt table: _Little rough around the edges, but I keep it smooth_

Sometimes Juliet wishes she was as outlandishly confident as Shawn Spencer.

Then, maybe she'd have something to say to the beautiful detective in her car instead of nervously tapping the steering wheel and pretending she needs to adjust her mirrors even though they haven't moved in at least ten minutes.

Not that Juliet has anything to prove!

But there was the whole thing with Shawn channeling a turkey at the crime scene and the fact that Joan and Sherlock somehow looked just as cool as TV detectives and she and Joan hadn't even known each other a full day and now they were trapped in the worst traffic the world had ever conceived, on a holiday no less and _oh my god_ Joan looked so _sharp_ in her suit and—

Juliet takes a deep breath, breaks the silence between them.

“So,” she laughs, cringing at how awkward it sounds reverberating in the stuffy car, “You have any Thanksgiving plans?”

“Besides this case, not really,” Joan looks up from her phone. “Although, at this rate it might be Christmas before we get anywhere.”

A million different useless responses race through Juliet's head— _absolutely.yes.exactly.sotrue_ —and before she can blurt out all of them, she decides to just nod her head.

It seems safest.

“Why don't we pull off at the next exit—it looks like there's a diner that's open,” Joan suggests, shifting to show Juliet her phone, where she'd apparently been yelping. “We could get dinner—say we're investigating Shawn's turkey killer and Sherlock's pie poisoning theories, wait out the traffic.”

That's probably not the kind of sentence that should send her heart into near-hysterics, but she can't wipe the smile off her face.

“Absolutely, yes—''

Juliet stops herself, redirects her energy into thinking of gripping dinner topics.


End file.
